Regret
by Cee Head
Summary: [NaruHina] [SakuraCentric] [Oneshot] Chasing after such useless dreams caused her to miss out on her big chance. And now that she had neither of them, all she had was her regret.


**Author's Notes: **Here's my second attempt at NaruHina. Hopefully this one will be better.And, it's not that I have anything against Sakura, it's just that I can't believe a girl can be in love at the age of thirteen. It really annoys me to see the way she's so obsessed with Sasuke, that's all. Okay! And we begin. (:

**Disclaimer: **No, I don't own Naruto.

* * *

**Regret**

By Cee Head

Haruno Sakura walked briskly and purposefully down the main street of Konoha, the sun was high up in the sky, signaling midday for the residents of Konoha. Midday was always the busiest time of day in Konoha, mothers would be hurrying to get their children lunch, merchants would be closing stores for lunch breaks and shinobi would be walking quickly to a restaurant to eat whilst waiting for their next assignment.

Sakura was actually walking to find the Hokage to pass on news of the happenings of the land of fire. She rounded the corner and spotted a favourite eatery of Konoha, Ichiraku Ramen stand.

There she spotted Uzumaki Naruto, sitting there eating bowl after bowl of ramen, as usual. Sakura felt a wave of anxiety wash over her when he turned around and spotted her, he was probably going to call her over and ask her to go out on a date with him again. It was so annoying.

And yet, she couldn't help but feel disappointed when all he did was give her a small smile and turned back around. Sakura felt an urge to walk over to him and demand why he didn't pay her any attention, he always did. Naruto was supposed to be the one in love with her! He would always be there to annoy her even though her knew that she was in _love_ with Sasuke_-kun_.

That's when Sakura spotted her, Hyuga Hinata was sitting on the stool next to Naruto, having finished her own ramen, she was watching him eat with a deep blush on her cheeks. Sakura felt a rush of anger, who was _she_ to be going out with Naruto? He _obviously_ loved her, and not meek little Hinata.

Sakura continued watching with disbelief as Naruto finished his ramen and stood up to pay for his and Hinata's meal. Then, the pair of them began strolling leisurely towards the Hyuga mansion, unaware of the pair of eyes on them. She scrutinized them as Naruto spoke animatedly to Hinata, his hands gesturing wildly. Hinata had a look of admiration on her face as she watched him happily.

Sakura took a moment to asses the situation, Hinata and Naruto were eating ramen together, seeming like a date. But, it probably wasn't, it was probably Hinata asking Naruto out for ramen, and he agreed out of pity. Yeah, that's it. Naruto obviously didn't like Hinata, he just felt sorry for her. In actuality, he loves Sakura still.

Still, Sakura decided to keep an eye on them so to rescue Naruto if Hinata were to make the situation awkward. She crept closer to them, important message forgotten.

She watched in surprise as Naruto quickly reached over and grabbed Hinata's hand, threading his fingers through hers, blushing lightly. She gaped in shock as Hinata looked at him in equal surprise but looked very happy about it.

Sakura saw the look of admiration reflected on Naruto's face; the look that he was supposed to give _her_ and not _Hinata_. Naruto was _supposed_ to be trying to hold _her_ hand, and take _her_ out on dates, and walk _her_ home.

She felt something tug at her insides, but it wasn't jealousy, she's in _love_ with Sasuke-_kun­_ isn't she? It wasn't Naruto she was after, he was just always there, he's _supposed_ to always be there for _her_.

Making their way towards to Hyuga mansion, hand in hand, Naruto and Hinata spoke softly about something that Sakura couldn't hear, yet all the time gazing at each other with such admiration it made her stomach queasy.

Then, as they reached the front of the mansion, Naruto leaned down and gave Hinata a sweet, soft kiss that made Sakura feel that she definitely missed out on something when she repeatedly turned Naruto down.

As she slowly turned away, as the pain of her new discovery began to set in. It was Naruto who was always there for her, it was Naruto who always asked her out, it was Naruto she wanted, not Sasuke. Chasing after such useless dreams caused her to miss out on her big chance. And now that she had neither of them, all she had was her regret.

* * *

Meh, okay. That was a bad attempt at Angst. How can I improve? I hope you can tell me ) Read and Review please!

Cee


End file.
